


Sourwolves

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Mating, Defining the Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Werewolf Mates, ace!kira, qpp!kira/scott/isaac, qpp!scott/stiles, werewolf polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After knowing each other for almost nine years, Derek and Stiles finally start dating........much to Scott's chagrin.</p><p>***</p><p>During a commercial Derek turned to Stiles.  “I’ve been thinking.  We should go see a movie…?”  Stiles blinked at Derek.</p><p>“What like <em>Gorillas versus Zombies</em>?” Stiles asked.</p><p>“No, like-I mean… <em>See</em> a movie…” Derek said.  Stiles raised his eyebrow at him.  “I was thinking we could go to the Nebula,” Derek plowed on.  The Nebula was a theater that showed classic movies.  “They are showing a bunch of Hitchcock films…”</p><p>“You mean like, a date?” Stiles asked.  Derek nodded once after a moment.</p><p>“If you want to,” he said.  Stiles blinked again.</p><p>“Why?” Stiles asked sitting up a little straighter.</p><p>“Because.  I like you,” Derek said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sourwolves

**Author's Note:**

> Minor violence does occur in this fic.  
> ~~~~  
> Also, I just wrote this this weekend, but it's been swirling in my brain for a while. I hope you like it.
> 
> \---P.S. Scott and Stiles do not have sex together.

Stiles had known he liked Derek from the day he saw him in the woods when he was sixteen. Derek had been so angry, so scared, so needing of attention, but even nine years later he wouldn’t admit when he needed help, needed companionship.

The closest he came was when he bought the three story house for the pack. It was big enough that Stiles, Scott, Kira, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and, of course, Derek live in. When they moved in, no one said anything about Lydia and Allison taking a room on the third floor for themselves that had only a king sized bed, nor when Kira sometimes slept between Scott and Isaac after long days on set or the office. Stiles didn’t think they were doing anything _but_ sleeping. He was pretty sure Kira was ace, but it wasn’t really any of his business. And absolutely no one said anything about the times that Erica and Boyd had Jackson in their room with the music so loud it shook the whole house; at least he hoped it was the music.

Overall, it was nice. Once a week they tried to all eat together, which didn’t always work, but Derek--who worked from home as a writer--always made sure to have some food for whoever whenever. People came and went at all hours, but living together made them feel like so much closer as a pack.

When they moved into the house, Stiles had a hard time at first; he was so close to Derek, and yet he never felt farther away. He took a lot of cold showers that first month. Derek had absolutely no problem with wandering around in just his skivvies, which Stiles felt problematic. The last thing he wanted to do was be a creeper, so he often used up other people’s shower times in order to be able to sleep at night.

Stiles had a hard time figuring out what Derek thought about him. He was remained quiet and distant from all of them, but did best when they were all home and fed. Stiles teased him about being a mother hen to which Derek would respond with by throwing some fruit or vegetables at Stiles. One time he took away Stiles’s donut and sent him off with a protein smoothie with spinach in it. Stiles refused to talk to him for three days after that.

They fell into a rhythm. Jackson, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac worked hard to open a Queer Youth Center where youth could come and get food, clothes, and have a safe place to stay. They often worked with the kids to help find them safe homes. It was hard work and took them three years to open. During that first month, they were _always_ at the Youth Center. That month, Lydia also had a math conference and she went on vacation after it. Kira was away shooting a film while Allison was away on a hunting trip with her father. Which left Stiles and Derek basically home alone for two weeks what with Scott’s terrible first year nursing hours.

At the beginning of the two weeks, they tried their best to stay out of each other’s way. Stiles found himself a lot on the couch drinking beer and grading papers. He woke up in the middle of the night at one point to find Derek watching him from the door frame. Stiles blinked slowly.

“What?” He asked. Derek shook his head and turned the TV off.

“Go to bed…”

“Yes, father,” Stiles muttered as he stumbled towards the stairs to his second floor bedroom. He passed out almost immediately, but when he woke up he saw Derek just watching him. How long had that been going on? Did it mean anything? He tried to not read too much into it because, of course, Derek was _OFF LIMITS_. Stiles tried (without much success) to convince himself that he didn’t want to date someone like Derek, all dark and broody, but really Stiles couldn’t think of anyone he wanted more.

After that night, Derek started joining him in the living room for a few drinks. They rarely talked and Derek let Stiles pick whatever they watched, not seeming to really care.

Near the end of the first week, Stiles came home late one night. It had been a bad day and he felt even more terrible when he saw that Derek had made homemade burgers. Derek handed Stiles a beer and handed him the now cold burger. They sat down on the couch and Derek put _Parks and Rec_ on.

“Thanks,” Stiles said. He ate and then they sat on the couch not talking.

During a commercial Derek turned to Stiles. “I’ve been thinking. We should go see a movie…?” Stiles blinked at Derek.

“What like _Gorillas versus Zombies_?” Stiles asked.

“No, like-I mean… _See_ a movie…” Derek said. Stiles raised his eyebrow at him. “I was thinking we could go to the Nebula,” Derek plowed on. The Nebula was a theater that showed classic movies. “They are showing a bunch of Hitchcock films…”

“You mean like, a date?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded once after a moment.

“If you want to,” he said. Stiles blinked again.

“Why?” Stiles asked sitting up a little straighter.

“Because. I like you,” Derek said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I think we should go slow though. I-I haven’t-”

“Not since Jennifer, I know…” Stiles said taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I-I feel safe with you.” Derek nibbled on his thumb nail. “I can understand if you don’t want to though…” Stiles shook his head.

“I’d love to go with you…” He said. “What time?”

And that was how Stiles found himself watching back to back Hitchcock movies. He’d thought, since they were old, he would be fine. They wouldn’t be that scary. And that wasn’t even the least bit true. Half way through the first movie, Stiles was clutching Derek’s hand tightly. Derek didn’t seem to mind. By the time they left the theater, Stiles was completely and 100% freaked. They went for ice cream and Stiles tried to focus on his sundae full of gummy bears.

“Are you ok?” Derek asked. Stiles jumped a little, knocking over the napkin dispenser. He bent and picked it up.

“What? Yeah? Fine…” Stiles said.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked.

“Ye-no. I don’t really-I-I don’t like scary movies…” Stiles said. “I thought since they were old movies they wouldn’t be that bad… but…”

“Oh, Stiles, I’m so sorry…” Derek said rubbing Stiles’s arm a little awkwardly. Stiles made a noncommittal noise. “Are you going to _be_ ok?” Stiles shrugged shoving more ice cream in his mouth. “What can I do?” Derek asked. Stiles bit his lip.

When they got home, Derek made Stiles hot cocoa and put on a Disney movie on. As soon as Derek sat down, Stiles curled up into his side under Derek’s arm.

“Is this ok?” He asked after a minute. Derek nodded and rubbed Stiles’s back. At some point they fell asleep. When they woke up at four in the morning with cricks in their necks, they couldn’t help but giggle a little. Derek turned off the TV and Stiles put the dishes in the kitchen. Derek, who had a bedroom on the first floor, said goodnight to Stiles at the base of the stairs with a slightly awkward, but totally hot kiss. Stiles fell onto his bed grinning about the kiss and passed out thinking about doing it again.

Apparently, it wasn’t that long. The next night found them on the couch again, watching bad TV that neither of them cared about much. Stiles was happy for the distraction, but then again he probably would have been happy for the distraction if he’d been watching his favorite movie. Derek was probably the most awkward kisser, but Stiles was patient with him. It was Derek- _fucking_ -Hale after all. He’d get there. He was awkward with everything he tried at first, but it didn’t take him long to become proficient and then to exceed expectations.

Part of it, Stiles supposed, was Derek thinking about the last few people he’d kissed. People who had hurt him and hurt those closest to him. Repeatedly. Stiles knew he would never _purposefully_ be like them. Hell, even if he tried, he still wouldn’t be as bad as Kate. This did little to console Stiles; he decided to keep going slow. They only made out for a bit before Stiles would stop them so they could cuddle. Stiles made Derek tell him the things he liked and didn’t like, how he could make Derek feel more comfortable, and eventually Derek _did_ , slowly, relax. By the time the rest of the pack were able to pay more attention to them, a lot of the awkwardness had melted away.

They made out and cuddled a lot during that first month, but did little more. Stiles waited for Derek to make the first move past making out. Stiles thought it was important. He felt like maybe Derek would really understand that he was here because he liked Derek and it _wasn’t_ just a sex thing. Horny sixteen year old Stiles may have only been able to think about sex, but Stiles was now nine years older and wiser.

The first night Derek slid Stiles’s hand into his pants, Stiles remembered feeling so nervous, so scared. Derek had been so used in the past, he just wanted something nice for Derek. His hand shook more than it should have but Derek didn’t complain. His breath hitched from that first touch. He curled up some, tangling his legs with Stiles’s, his hands on Stiles’s shoulders, and his forehead pushed into Stiles’s. Stiles closed his eyes wishing he could see Derek’s face but gave into thinking about how to make this the best hand job he’d ever given. He rubbed along Derek’s cock, smearing the precome and just going slow. It was almost too much for Derek who kept letting out little whimpers despite himself. Stiles leaned forward and kissed him, stealing the last of his breath. When Derek came, he cried. Stiles cleaned them up as best he could and curled around Derek, whispering that he was there, that Derek was safe. It took a long time for him to calm down, but eventually he did. Stiles drifted between consciousness and sleep until he felt hands tugging at his pants. Stiles groaned a little.

“Go to sleep, Derek,” he whispered, shoving the hands away. Derek sighed and kissed Stiles’s neck, breathing in his scent deeply.

“Are you sure?” He asked mouthing lightly at Stiles’s ear.

“Mm-hmmm…” Stiles ran his hand through Derek’s hair. “Go to sleep.” They fell asleep tangled in each other. The next morning, Stiles woke up in the bed alone. For a minute he thought he was in his room, but then he realized the pillows were different. Derek tripped on a pair of pants and Stiles sat up, heart pounding.

“Sorry,” Derek said. Stiles nodded sleepily. Derek crawled back into the bed wearing only his boxers. He kissed the back of Stiles’s neck, nosing along his hairline for a minute before laying still. He didn’t move for so long Stiles thought he’d fallen back to sleep until he pulled Stiles close in a tight hug. “I was going to make you breakfast but… Jackson tried to high five me, saying it was about time I ‘tapped that ass,’” Derek said. Stiles snorted a little and rolled over.

“We’re not trying to keep this a secret, right?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head, no. “Well good.” Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek slowly, enjoying the weight and heat of Derek’s mouth on his, his tongue in him. Derek pulled back a few minutes later, dragging his cock purposefully across Stiles’s equally rock hard dick. Derek smirked a little and shimmied out of his underwear. Stiles watched him until Derek leaned over and started trying to tug at Stiles’s pants. “Wanna give ‘em something to talk about?” Stiles asked.

“Something like that,” Derek said sucking gently on Stiles’s exposed neck. Stiles groaned and arched into it, wanting--needing more. He rocked his hips so their cocks slid together between them. Stiles pulled his head up, kissing him.

“I wanna see your face when you come,” Stiles said, hand on Derek’s wide cheek. Derek looked down at him and nodded once.

“Alright,” he breathed. He slid his legs between Stiles’s, positioning himself just right. He got them both in hand, stroking lightly for a moment or two before loosely fisting them while he fucked in and out of his palm. Stiles groaned softly. He kept one hand on Derek’s check, and the other on Derek’s hip. Derek rocked harder into his palm, his breath hitching. It was all Stiles could do to lay there and feel his own need to burst through. He groaned, willing himself to keep his eyes open. He didn’t even really notice that they were rocking the bed so hard that they were thumping into the wall. All that mattered was looking up at Derek and watching him come undone. Derek came quieter, his breath escaping for a moment to return later. He smeared his cum over Stiles’s abdomen, spreading it as far as it would go. He slid down between Stiles’s legs, licked his cock clean, and sucked the precome from the tip of his penis. Stiles clutched tightly to Derek’s hair as he slid down smoothly, licking and sucking on Stiles’s hard, leaky cock.

“Shit,” Stiles gasped. “Fuck!” He bucked his hips up despite himself and Derek choked a little. “Sorry, sorry,” Stiles gasped as Derek pulled back a little. Derek just smiled and went back to sucking on Stiles. His hands roamed all over Stiles’s body, touching, feeling, exploring. Stiles felt like his insides were on fire and he was going to explode into a million pieces if he didn’t cum soon. Derek hummed a little around Stiles’s cock and that was it; Stiles was done, spilling his seed into Derek who swallowed a lot of it but let some seep down his chin and chest. When Stiles could breathe again, Derek was wiping his mouth with a dirty shirt from the floor. Stiles blinked up at him. They both jumped when there was a knock on the door.

“You guys should remember that _I am right next door_!” Scott yelled. Stiles blushed and giggled a little while Derek buried his face in the pillows.

After that, they tried to find more private places, but there weren’t any really.

The only private place they could find was Derek’s car. Stiles’s right knee got jammed in the seat belt holder, and his other leg was trapped between Derek and the door. Every time he pulled up, he banged into the roof of the car and he couldn’t get the speed he wanted, but that didn’t stop him from cumming his brains out all over every where.

The next day Stiles walked funny all day. Scott kept trying to get out of him what had happened, but Stiles just shook his head and willed himself to walk right.

It didn’t work. And Scott kept pestering. He’d been weird since Stiles and Derek had announced they were dating. Stiles just attributed his nagging to the fact that Derek was the first person he’d been serious about since his high school crush on Lydia had fizzed out. Stiles had hoped his best friend would be happy for him, but it was all just...weird.

A few nights later found Stiles and Derek back in the Camaro. Wearing nothing but their underwear, Derek had just sucked a dark purple hickey into Stiles’s collarbone when something crashed into the car. Stiles jerked and Derek growled.

“What the fuck was that?” Stiles asked. Derek ignored him, trying to see around him. They heard a scraping noise and then there was glass breaking and teeth ripping him backwards. He screamed and kicked. “Derek-don’t-Derek-” But he was out the car and being dragged deep into the woods. Sticks and rocks scraped at his soft skin. He raked at the wolf’s soft undersides but to no avail. Stiles choked back a sob as the teeth tightened around his shoulder. “Please-fuck-please, let me-” The wolf picked up the pace and Stiles yelped as his head connected with a rock. He blacked out for a minute and when he came to, the wolf was dragging him into a small, damp cave. The wolf dropped him gently on the floor and went to the mouth of the cave. He didn’t have to turn around for Stiles to recognize him now that he could get a good look at him.

“S-Scott… You-you gotta-you gotta get me back to Derek.” He was shaking from cold and the loss of blood. Scott growled a little at the mention of Derek’s name but went and curled up by Stiles, butting his head gently into Stiles’s side. Stiles whimpered and Scott whined, licking one of the many cuts on his stomach. Stiles rubbed Scott’s side and felt the pain slowly leaking out of him. “Please…” Stiles tried again, but Scott just rolled over exposing his stomach, and lolling his tongue out. Stiles sighed. He fell in and out of consciousness. He woke up close to dawn hearing the sounds of footsteps outside. Scott had too, but now he was a human. He yawned a little and rolled away from Stiles. Derek squatted down and growled a little when he saw Stiles.

“Derek? What’re you-” Scott said and then he looked over his shoulder and was shocked to find Stiles. “Stiles! What-” But his sudden movement towards the human was too much for Derek who jumped into the small space, growling, clawing at the alpha and shoving him away. “What the fuck is your problem?” Scott yelled as Derek scooped Stiles up. “What did you do to him?!” Derek took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I didn’t.”

“But-” And then Scott looked down at his hands which were covered with dried blood. He lifted a shaking hand to his face, chest and neck. “What-I-why…?”

“I don’t know.” Derek led him to Stiles’s Jeep. He eased into the back seat, tossing the keys  
at Scott. Scott caught them awkwardly and dropped them. He picked them up and got into the Jeep, shaking. It took him three tries to get the keys into the ignition. “Just take us to your mom,” Derek said stroking Stiles’s cheek. “It’s ok,” Derek said softly to Stiles.

“Ok.” Scott started the Jeep, nearly drove them into a tree, and took a deep breath. When he took off again, he was much calmer, but he still felt like shit. When they got to the hospital, Derek waited until Scott let them out and then Derek rushed into the ER just as Stiles started vomiting. A nurse ran and grabbed some other nurses and a gurney. Melissa came out from the back, instructing Derek how to set Stiles down almost before she recognized them. The other nurses rushed him to the back but Melissa just stared at Derek for a minute.

“What the hell kind of kinky sex are you having?” She yelled.

“It wasn’t me…” Derek said as Scott came in. Melissa shrieked a little.

“Oh my god, baby, what-”

“It’s-it’s Stiles’s-I-I-” Melissa looked from Derek to Scott.

“Get him out of here,” she hissed. “I’ll call you when Stiles is stabilized…” They went back to the Jeep and Derek drove Scott back to the Pack House. Lydia and Kira were finishing up coffee before they left for classes, and Isaac was vegging on the couch. He jumped up.

“Scott-”

“It’s not my blood,” Scott said and rushed up to the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him.

“What?” Isaac asked. Derek grunted.

“What’s going on?” Lydia asked coming in the living room. “Where’s Stiles?”

“Hospital. There-there was-I-” His world was narrowing. He’d known Stiles for almost ten years. They’d been dating for just a handful of months. He didn’t want to lose him. And now… and now… He must have been talking out loud because Isaac glanced at the others.

“Do you want one of us to-” Isaac started.

“No… Stay here with Scott. I’ll be fine.” Derek left the house and walked back to the hospital. When he got there, the nurse behind the desk let him in the back to find Melissa.

“How is he?” Derek asked as Melissa approached him.

“Unconscious, but stable,” she said. “You can come see him. His dad-his dad’s there, too… He has questions…” Derek nodded and followed Melissa to Stiles’s room where the Sheriff was standing and staring out the window. Derek said nothing as he walked over to Stiles. For a long time the two men just stood there in silence, but then the Sheriff finally turned. Derek took a deep breath.

“What happened?” He asked.

“I’m not sure. Scott-he shifted to his alpha form and-”

“Melissa said you brought him in in just his skivies…”

“We were-” Derek cleared his throat. “There is not a lot of privacy _in_ the house… We were in my car, and we were attacked.”

“By what? Who?” The Sheriff asked.

“Scott…” Derek said and looked back at Stiles and brushed some hair out of his face.

“What do you mean ‘Scott’? Scott wouldn’t-he couldn’t…”

“I don’t think it was his fault,” Derek said.

“Get out,” the Sheriff said. Derek looked up shocked.

“What?” Derek asked, shocked.

“Get. Out.” The Sheriff walked over to his son. “Get out…” Derek glared but bent down and kissed Stiles’s forehead. “I said, ‘get out!’” Derek walked out of the room, trying to not think about what the Sheriff was really saying. He went and found Melissa.

“Call me when he wakes up?”

“Aren’t you staying?” She asked. Derek shook his head, no. “Come with me,” she said grabbing his jacket sleeve. Derek’s head was throbbing. He just wanted to go home and curl up until Stiles woke up. “Bo, you can’t kick visitors out during visiting hours…”

“I don’t want him near my son! I’m done with werewolves!” The Sheriff said.

“That’s not going to happen. His best friend is a werewolf. His boyfriend is a werewolf. Stiles is more stubborn than you are. You may want werewolves out of his life _but literally everyone of his friends is a werewolf or mythical being_!” The Sheriff winced a little, but Stiles groaned.

“Five more min…” He mumbled. Derek brushed past Melissa and went to Stiles who grunted and rolled over. “What-?” He looked from Derek to his dad to Melissa. “What…?” Derek shook his head and leaned on the bed. Stiles scooted over to make room for him. Melissa and the Sheriff left.

“You have a concussion,” Derek said. “You’ve been unconscious for the past few hours… Your dad is not happy about _how_ you sustained your head injury…” Stiles grunted a little and held tightly to Derek’s hand.

“Am I gonna be ok?” Stiles asked.

“I think so,” Derek said stroking Stiles’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. Stiles pulled him close, kissing him. They kissed for a few minutes before the Sheriff came back. Derek closed his eyes and decided the best way to avoid conversation was to pretend to be asleep but ended up passing out after a while.

***

A few days later, Stiles was released and Derek took him home. Scott was holed up in his room, refusing to talk to anyone. He hadn’t even come to visit Stiles in the hospital with the rest of the pack. Derek carried Stiles to his room but stiffened as they entered.

“What is it?” Stiles asked when Derek paused in the doorway. Derek inhaled deeply and growled a little. Derek turned and carried Stiles out. “Wait!” Stiles squawked a little. “I want my tablet…” Derek turned around, found it, and then carried Stiles to his room. “What was wrong with my room?” Stiles asked, but Derek just pursed his lips tighter.

“Scott… Scott pissed in it…” Derek said. Stiles gave him a look. Derek snorted a little. “You think I would make this up?”

Stiles turned his tablet on and started poking at it. Derek left to find Scott. When he returned with Scott, he shoved the younger wolf into the bedroom. Scott grunted as he fell to the floor. Stiles jumped a little, groaning as his stitches pulled a little.

“What the fuck?!” Scott yelled as he got up.

“You could say that again…” Derek said.

“Derek, calm down,” Stiles said pushing his tablet aside.

“You peed in Stiles’s room, you attacked him… ‘What the fuck’ is right…” Scott stared at him in horror.

“Why the fuck would-”

“No, really, I have the answer!” Stiles said holding up his tablet. The two wolves weren’t listening to him though.

“-I do that? I’m not a sick psycho!”

“But attacking your friend and dragging him through the woods-” Stiles picked up a book from Derek’s bedside table and threw it full force at Derek’s head. Derek didn’t even blink, just turned and looked at his boyfriend. “Yes?”

“You want to know what’s going on or what?” Stiles asked. Derek pursed his lips. “I’ll staple your face like that, don’t think I won’t…” Derek took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose.

“Yes, of course. I would like some answers…” Derek said.

“I’m Scott’s mate…” Both wolves hissed a little. “No, no… Like… His _wolf_ thinks I’m his mate. ‘Cause I’m his second. And Derek, of course I’m your mate and the reason you didn’t react like this is because _you didn’t have competition_...”

“Stiles, man, I don’t-that’s not-” Scott started.

“You didn’t want to hurt me,” Stiles said. “You just wanted to get me away from what you thought was causing me pain.” Scott wrinkled his nose.

“You-that’s-how?” Derek managed. “How do you know this?” Stiles blushed a little and tried to shove his tablet under him.

“Google,” he said. Derek wrinkled his nose.

“You’re lying,” he said simply. Stiles sighed and pulled out his tablet.

“WolfChat,” he said turning it on and showing it to Derek. Derek squinted and looked down at the little screen. It appeared to be some sort of online forum. He felt his heart skip a little when he saw the username was ‘Derek_Hale.’

“Uh, Stiles…?”

“It’s a forum for werewolves. I figured it was better if I pretended to be a wolf, so they wouldn’t kick me off…” Stiles said. Derek felt the color fade from the world for a minute. He sat hard on the bed.

“Stiles, I know these people,” Derek said simply.

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “I figured that out after a while…”

“Why didn’t you-why-”

“Because I made a bad decision and didn’t know how to back out…” Derek shook his head and returned to looking at the screen, reading what Stiles had written.

_The alpha has been acting weird lately to me and Stiles. The other night while Stiles and I were trying to-well let’s just say, we were getting intimate, when Scott attacked my boyfriend. Like, smashed in the car windshield and dragged him away in his alpha form. Stiles was hospitalized for almost four days. Then when we got back to the house, I realized the alpha had also peed in Stiles’s room. What is this? Is it just some weird manifestation of over-jealous friend or what?_

Derek blinked and dropped the tablet to his lap.

“Exactly how- do- they all know… They all know everything, don’t they?” Derek asked. Stiles bit his lip a little.

“Maybe…” He was beet red, looking like he wished he could melt into the bed itself.

“I can’t-” Derek took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He handed the tablet back and stalked out of the room.

“Derek! Wait! I’m sorry! Let me-I-” But Derek didn’t even turn as he pulled the door closed behind him. “Fuck!” Stiles said thrusting the tablet to the side. It crashed to the floor, but he didn’t care. He rolled over and shoved his face into Derek’s pillow, breathing deeply and choking back tears. It couldn’t end like this. It couldn’t. They had just started. It wasn’t over.

Scott curled up on the bed behind him, rubbing his back.

“I’m sorry,” he said. If Stiles heard him, he made no indication of it. He cried steadily until he fell into a fifull sleep that only stress and pain medicine could bring. He dreamt some, but nothing stuck except the growing dread of being left alone by those closest to him.

When he woke up Scott was gone and in his place Derek lay holding Stiles’s hand tightly. Before he knew what he was doing, Stiles choked out a small sob of relief and pulled Derek close, kissing him, and apologizing.

“I am so sorry… I never-I didn’t mean to-I just-” Derek kissed his forehead, his eyebrow, shushing him gently.

“I’m sorry, too,” he said. “I reacted badly. I know you didn’t do it to be mean…” Stiles snuggled closer to Derek ignoring the tugging on his stitches, but Derek seemed to know Stiles wasn’t comfortable and adjusted them both so the pull was less. “You just have to do two favors for me…”

“Anything.” Stiles couldn’t believe he was being given a second chance. _Years of being love with this wolf and he almost fucked it up…_ He could and would do whatever Derek asked of him.

“Give me the password to the account so I can tell them what you did and you can create your own account.”

“Done,” Stiles said wiggling closer. “And the other thing?”

“Tell the rest of the pack. About all of it. They could use a forum like that and they need to understand about Scott. They are all pissed and no one is talking to him.” Stiles nodded a little.

“Alright,” he said and kissed Derek again. That night Stiles had dinner with the pack for the first time since the night Scott dragged him through the woods. Scott was there, but obviously only under coercion from Derek. Stiles could feel the discomfort radiating from his alpha. Not one other person in the pack other than Stiles and Derek even acknowledged him.

Stiles’s anger peaked when Jackson ate the last roll and Scott hadn’t gotten one yet. They were Scott’s favorites too and most days Jackson complained about how they ate too many carbs.

“Story time!” Stiles shouted, dropping his fork to his plate. Scott looked up in horror but said nothing. “Once upon a time, there was a young wolf who lost his whole family and became an omega. He wasn’t alone for long though. Some pesky teens came along and thrust themselves in his life. He even turned a few just to have a family, but he sucked as an alpha. And I mean _really_ sucked. But after a while he got used to the other teens; he found they weren’t so bad. In fact, he realized he didn’t really want to be or need to be an alpha, and so one of the teens took over. The more time the omega wolf spent with the teens, the more he realized he liked one of them more than the rest. One scrawny, almost seemingly insignificant and yet completely awesome human. And then after almost nine years, the wolf opened up to the human and really let him in. Only this bugged the pack alpha because his wolfy senses thought the young human was _his_ mate, his second, his most important. The young alpha seemed to attack the human, but it was more complicated than that. The alpha thought the omega was hurting the human. The alpha was trying to save the human from the big, bad omega. Along the way, though, the human got hurt. Badly. And had to be hospitalized. The pack was scared, and this was understandable, but now the pack should stop being scared because it was an accident. The end.” Silence filled the room. Everyone just stared at Stiles.

“You’re both Derek and Scott’s mate?” Lydia finally asked. “How? How did you figure that out? How is that-”

“It’s rare,” Stiles said. “But not unheard of…”

“How did you figure it out?” Lydia asked again.

“There is an online forum for werewolves called WolfChat. I got on and pretended to be Derek…” Again, they just stared at him. “I didn’t think they would take me seriously if I told them I was a human. We needed answers!” Stiles grumbled.

“How long have you known about this?” Erica asked. Stiles couldn’t understand their anger. It wasn’t like he’d pretended to be them.

“A couple of years,” Stiles said.

“You mean we could have been making alliances with other packs all this time and you-you just sat on it?” Isaac asked. Stiles bit his lip; he could now see where he’d gone terribly wrong.

“Yeah, I guess…”

“And they never questioned why the rest of the McCall pack wasn’t online?” Allison asked. Stiles shrugged.

“Not everyone from every pack is on here…” He bit his lip again. He liked that they weren’t attacking Scott any more, but this wasn’t what he wanted either.

“I can give you the site now if it will make you feel better…” Stiles said. All of the chairs scraped back at once and the wolves rushed around the house to find their various devices leaving Stiles alone with Derek and Scott. “I guess at some point we’re going to need to talk, too…” Stiles said to the two wolves. They remained silent. “Which means, at some point, you two are going to have to talk to each other again.” Derek huffed and Scott stared down at the table. Stiles let his head drop to the table. When sat back up, he felt a pea stuck to his forehead. Brushing it off, he tried again. “You two can’t keep up this silence. I am not going through this again next month, and I am not breaking up with Derek. If you can’t figure it out, I’m going to leave and not tell you where I-”

“Fine,” Scott said. “I just-I don’t know what this means and it feels weird…” Isaac came and sat next to him, leaning into him a little more than necessary.

“Www.wolfchat.com,” Stiles said. Isaac started typing. Scott sighed and rested his head on Isaac’s shoulder watching him sign in.

“It is weird,” Derek agreed. “It’s not supposed to be like this…”

“It’s normal when it does happen,” Stiles insisted. “I talked to Jacob about it and he said that sometimes it just happens. You don’t even want to know who his…intended...is?”

“Intended?” Derek asked feeling a sense of dread fill him.

“Yeah, I don’t know. It’s really complicated I guess… Her parents are… I don’t even know…”

“I’m pretty sure that’s my cousin and I can’t believe you would talk to him about what is going--St--one day--you’re lucky I love you!” Derek sputtered and then flushed crimson. Stiles smirked a little and Scott stifled a disgusted noise.

“Oh shut up Mr.-Allison-makes-me-weak!” Stiles snapped.

“I was sixteen years old!” Scott retorted and Derek raised his eyebrow a little in confusion.

“This is so cool,” Isaac said as he got up and went to find the others. Stiles kept laughing while Scott wrinkled his nose a little. Derek sighed and put his head in his hands.

“We’re going to have to figure out a system or something. So you can spend time with both of us. So this doesn’t happen again…” Derek said.

“Agreed,” Scott said.

“Why do I feel like a child and you two are my parents fighting over custody?”

“Ew, don’t ever call me daddy!” Derek said.

“For real!” Scott agreed.

“Hey, look, you both agreed on two things! Progress!” Stiles said slapping them both on the shoulders. They just glared at him. “Instead of looking at how far we have to go, we should be excited about what we’ve accomplished in less than five minutes.” More glaring. “Oh whatever… I now have two sourwolves. Go me.” Scott grabbed the back of Stiles’s head and rocked him gently into Derek.

“I’m gonna go look at the forum. We’ll talk later, yeah?” He said. Stiles smiled up at him.

“Yeah,” he said. “And maybe later we can play C.O.D.?” Scott nodded.

“I’d like that…” Stiles sighed as he watched his friend walk away. He’d known dating a werewolf would be complicated, he just didn’t know it would be this complicated.

***

That night Scott lay in between Kira and Isaac, letting their weight and heat dispel some of the depression that had seeped in over the past few days. Kira sleeping in her own room wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but Isaac had been distant. He’d slept next to Scott for the past four nights but managed to never touch him. Now Isaac couldn’t get off of him it seemed. Scott tried to feel annoyed, but found he didn’t care. All that mattered was they had an answer if not a solution.

“So, what does this mean?” Isaac asked after a moment. “Is it a sex thing?”

“Are you in love with him?” Kira piped up. Scott wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

“No, no it’s more complicated than that… It’s-it’s like…” He paused. “I care a lot about Stiles. He is my best friend. He’s the one I look to when there is danger, but I also look to _protect_ him… It’s not really romance… I don’t want to be closer to him sexually or date him or anything. I just want him there to help advise me, to help when I need a second opinion, and to protect. Kind of like you two, but different… If something happened to him, even if it _wasn’t_ my fault it, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself, because it _would be_ my fault… I wouldn’t have been there to protect him…” They were silent for a few minutes. “When I was in my alpha form, I wasn’t really in control. The instinct to protect Stiles had taken over. I just… I don’t know. I know that Derek would never hurt Stiles physically without consent but… I don’t know…” Isaac took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I feel a lot of the same things for you two, but in different ways. There’s a need with you two to be close. With him, it’s just… Protect. Make sure he’s happy. Make sure he’s bathing. That sort of thing…”

“We get it…” Isaac said rubbing Scott’s stomach. “It’s ok…”

“Yeah,” Kira agreed. “Relationships are hard. Love is hard. These things usually don’t make sense,” she said, curling her toes along the backs of his ankles. Scott kissed the top of her head and rolled over to look at Isaac.

“It’s ok… And we’re-I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to think…” Isaac said. “I was just so freaked when you came home and you were covered in blood and…” Scott shushed him and kissed his cheek.

“I would have probably reacted the same way, honestly,” he said, sliding his fingers through Isaac’s. Isaac kissed his forehead.

“I love you,” he said.

“I know,” Scott said, kissing him back. “I love you, too…” The others fell asleep long before Scott. Eventually he untangled himself from them and went down to the kitchen where he found Stiles making chocolate milk.

“And the weirdness grows,” Stiles said, laughing and hugging him with a milk mustache. Scott laughed and hugged his friend tight.

“And the weirdness grows,” he agreed.


End file.
